In a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network structure, an access point (AP) is connected to an external network via a routing device, and a station (STA) accesses the external network such as the Internet through the access point. In an actual application, a station can be associated with a plurality of access points simultaneously, thereby transmitting data of different session tasks via different access points.
During implementation of the foregoing technical solution, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems: in the prior art, the data of a single session task of a station is transmitted through the same access point, and the data for the same session task cannot be transmitted via a plurality of access points. Therefore, when the bandwidth needed by a single session task of a station exceeds the maximum value of the bandwidth of an access point bearing the session task, other access points cannot be used to share data, so that data transmission quality is affected.